


Papyrus' Skateboarding Adventure

by TwigstheShifter



Series: Younger Skelebros Shorts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, quick reads, teen papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwigstheShifter/pseuds/TwigstheShifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus finds a skateboard at the dump and decides to try to impress others with his 'sweet tricks'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus' Skateboarding Adventure

As many of us know, Papyrus has a huge ego and relentlessly seeks confirmation. Naturally, this led him to be drawn to the skating community as a young teen. He would watch with awe as the older kids performed tricks, and take notes. One day while at the dump with Sans, Papyrus found it. An incredibly beat up old skateboard with a cracked truck, a bottom so scratched up that the image underneath was unrecognizable, and a wheel missing. He fell in love with it immediately and begged Sans to led him take it home to repair it. Sans, not exactly being the best parent because he was barely an adult himself, agreed and promised to help Papyrus ‘trick it out’.

They hurried home and set to work, trying their best to fixed the trashed board. Thankfully Sans had a soldering iron so he could fix the crack, but the real problem was finding a wheel that would fit. Papyrus found a couple washers in the kitchen, so Sans just shrugged and fused them together so they could be used in what he thought would be like a wheel. After a few testings, and some modifications the board actually functioned ok. Papyrus, after given the ok from Sans, took it out to practice.

About half an hour later, Papyrus was back inside asking Sans if he could teach him some tricks.

“i’ll do you one better, bro. i’ll help you figure out a stunt.”

Papyrus squealed with happiness and went off to grab some paper, this was going to need some elaborate schematics. Well, actually no it wasn’t, Sans was just going to duct tape some firecrackers to one end of the skateboard and set up a small ramp. Papyrus was still happy with that plan, and even encouraged Sans to add sparklers for some extra flair.

Everything was all set up, Papyrus was on the ‘souped up ride’ and Sans was manning the video-camera. This was going straight on the Undernet. Papyrus gave the thumbs up to start rolling, and Sans returned it to signal he was recording.

“HEY COOL DUDES, CHECK OUT THIS SICK MOVE.” Papyrus shouted, standing on his board.

Sans placed the camera on a nearby rock, and lit the firecrackers for Papyrus. He wasn’t allowed to use matches because they’re dangerous, you know.

“contact.” Sans hurried over to pick up the camera again, just in time for the fuse to meet the illegal fireworks.

Papyrus pushed himself forward, awaiting the boost the firecrackers would surely give. He stood up on the board, stalk straight, starting to get impatient. Sadly, that’s not how science works and he wasn’t propelled any faster. What the fireworks did do though, was light the trash board on fire in the back without Papyrus knowing.

“shit. papyrus! get off the board!” sans followed, still recording.

Papyrus started going downhill.

“bail, dude!”

“I DON’T KNOW HOW!”

“just jump off!”

“NO, I’LL GET HURT!”

Papyrus was picking up speed.

“papyrus!”

He missed the ramp and was hauling ass towards the river.

“oh god, no. paps look out!” Sans reached out his hand.

As soon as he did so, Papyrus was lifted into the air with his soul shining blue through his ribs. They could only watch while the board sailed into the river, never to be seen again. Sans gently lowered his arm, as well as his brother.

“WOAH, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT?” Papyrus chirped, seemingly unphased by the loss of his skateboard.

“i dunno, it just happened for the first time right now.” Sans shrugged.

Papyrus glanced over to the river and sighed.

“DO YOU THINK WE’LL EVER FIND ANOTHER SKATEBOARD?”

“heh, maybe. you should probably try another sport until then though.”


End file.
